


The Call

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Backstreet Boys song-fic, Bit of Drama, But it's not explicit in any way either, Cheating, Filibo - Freeform, I'm not though, M/M, Which sounds very 14-year old I know, and the fic isn't either, bit of internal struggle, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on their third round of drinks and Fili is leaning against Bofur's shoulder, laughing loudly at some raunchy joke Dwalin made, when he notices.</p>
<p>There is someone standing at the bar, a drink in his hand and he’s looking straight at Fili. Fili winks without a thought and turns back to his conversation with the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anyone remember the heartthrob that was the Backstreet Boys?
> 
> Anyone remember they made a song named ["The Call"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5-Cc5yeK4U)...
> 
> You might. I'll let you in on the little secret that I loved that song. I can sing it by heart and even though I never thought I'd ever write something to a Backstreet Boys song, here it is!

It’s their regular two-weekly guys-night-out.

No girlfriends – or boyfriends, in Fili’s and Dwalin’s cases – allowed.

They’ve been doing this for ages, Fili doesn’t even remember quite how long. Not that it matters. No-one cares why it happens, as long as everyone is there on Saturday night and ready for a night of lots of laughter and lots of drinks.

They always meet at ‘their’ bar, nine o’clock sharp – but only if you are Dori. Everyone else just filters into the bar in the next half hour and by ten everyone’s had a few drinks and is having fun.

When Fili started dating Bilbo he’d told his boyfriend that even though he wasn’t a girlfriend, he still couldn’t come – as per the rules. Bilbo had shrugged it off, told Fili to have a good time and not get so drunk he’d end up puking over a sleeping Bilbo. That was when Fili’d known Bilbo was a keeper.

 

They are on their third round of drinks when Fili notices.

He’s leaning against Bofur’s shoulder, laughing loudly with his friend at some raunchy joke Dwalin made.

There is someone standing at the bar, a drink in his hand and he’s looking straight at Fili. Fili winks without a thought and turns back to his conversation with the guys.

After another drink he still feels a set of eyes on him.

It’s a bit unsettling, if he’s honest. The guy’s intentions are… quite obvious by now. But that isn’t the problem.

The problem is that the guy looks like a version of Bilbo where Bilbo actually works out, wears clothes that don’t scream librarian and where his hair doesn’t look like a hurricane happened.

A version of Bilbo which – Fili is almost embarrassed to say – looks quite desirable.

It’s not that he doesn’t love Bilbo, because he does. It’s just that Bilbo could be a bit less… well, Bilbo, sometimes.

He shakes his head, mentally kicking himself. 

_Stop it, you asshole!_

He has the sweetest boyfriend who loves him. He shouldn’t even be _thinking_ of someone else.

“You okay?” Bofur asks.

Fili nods. “Fine.” He says and then stands up. “Just going for a smoke.” 

“Here, take mine.” Dwalin throws Fili his pack of Pall Mall’s.

Fili – albeit the few drinks he’s had – catches it and smiles thankfully at his friend before making his way outside. Usually when someone’s going to smoke, almost everyone joins for one, too. But everyone knows Fili doesn’t smoke. Not unless he’s stressed. And the guys are good enough to give him some space when he needs it. Or they just don’t want to deal with his shit. It doesn’t matter, though. He’s alone, in some fresh air smoking so he’s happy.

 

“Hi there,” a sultry voice reaches Fili’s ears.

Fili swallows, he knows full well who it is and right now he’s feeling very stupid for having went outside alone – or maybe you subconsciously want this, a deceptive part of his mind whispers.

“Hi.” He greets, albeit a bit cautiously. But from where he’s leaning against a wall, he is still glancing up at the other. He knows he shouldn’t think this – he loves Bilbo, damn it! And there is nothing wrong with their relationship – but he likes what he sees.

The guy turns around, leans his shoulder against the wall and he looks at Fili with a smile, knowing his full body is now out on display. “I saw you with your friends.”

Fili swallows, eyes gliding over the other’s body – a rather fine body, too – before forcing his eyes up and drawling: “I noticed.”

“I know, you seemed rather interested.” The man laughs cockily and then smirks at Fili, heat in his eyes and his voice sultry as he speaks. “You know, I happen to have a place nearby. Wanna go with me?”

Fili takes a breath. There it is, out in the open. He pushes back until he’s pressed tightly against the wall, creating distance between them. “Sorry, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

The other laughs, moving closer to Fili. “Who isn’t here.”

“It’s a guys night out.” Fili shrugs. 

He can’t do this. He can’t! So why doesn’t he just turn around and walk inside?

“We’re guys.” The guy chuckles and then he’s in Fili’s personal space – and oh he smells nice. He hooks his hands around Fili’s neck, grinds his body forward and suggestively whispers into Fili’s ear: “What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t kill him, right? It’s just a night of fun.” He gently bites the lobe of Fili’s ear. “Don’t you want to have a bit of fun with me?”

He does.

Oh how he does. But he’s not about to throw almost four years of relationship away for a shag with a Bilbo-look-alike.

“Come on, lover boy.” Hips thrusting against his, fingers stroking the sensitive skin just underneath his ears. “Just let him know you’re gonna be late. He’ll never know.”

Or maybe he is throwing it all away...

Whether it’s the alcohol or his stupid brain listening to his cock just a bit too much, Fili doesn’t know.

But he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials.

\---

Bilbo yawns.

He puts his book down onto the table and stretches his body before glancing to the clock. It’s almost twelve.

He rubs a hand over his eyes, stifling another yawn. He’s worked today so he’s rather tired but Fili is usually home around this time, so he will wait for him. It’ll be nice to have a drink together when Fili’s back, maybe a cuddle on the couch and some loving in bed.

Bilbo smiles. 

He still doesn’t know how he managed to get someone like Fili. But he knows he’s forever grateful.

Suddenly his phone rings.

Bilbo reaches out for his phone – Fili, the caller-ID reads – and with a grin picks up. “Hi there.”

“Hi yourself.” Fili greets. “What’s up, babe?”

“Just reading, having an awfully boring evening.” Bilbo chuckles. “You guys having fun?” 

“For sure!” Fili sounds excited. “Which is why I’m calling. Just wanted to let you know I’m gonna be late tonight so you don’t have to stay up and wait for me.”

Bilbo laughs. “Okay. You guys going somewhere?” He takes his bookmark and places it between the pages he was reading. If Fili’s going to be a while he is indeed going to bed, he thinks and stifles another yawn. Maybe he’ll be able to get a cuddle in the morning.

“There’s this place nearby we’re going to check out.”

Bilbo nods. He’s read in the paper last week a new bar opened. They must be going there. “Cool, have fun.”

Fili chuckles. “I think we will. Gotta go now, we’re leaving. See you later babe.”

“Bye,” Bilbo says and hangs up the phone.

He leans back in the chair, takes his now cooled down mug of tea and takes a sip. He sighs happily, looking up at a photo of Fili and him hanging on the wall.

He loves Fili so much and his boyfriend never ceases to amaze him with his kind and considerate actions. Sure, Fili could be a jerk too sometimes but Bilbo was a grump on bad days as well. But overall they fit together perfectly, sharing some interests but not all. They have fights but not the kind that leaves a grudge. They do things together and alone sometimes, too. It’s just everything that Bilbo has ever wanted in a relationship and thought he’d never have. 

But he does have it and he gets giddy again knowing their four-year anniversary is coming up soon. He’s been planning something big with the help of Fili’s brother Kili and now that the day is coming closer he hopes everything will go as planned. He isn’t worried about Fili’s reaction. He knows his boyfriend will love it. He’s a hopeless romantic, after all, who is in love with a city he’s never been!

“Paris here we come,” Bilbo laughs and quickly drowns the rest of his tea. 

Paris with Fili, he thinks gleefully as he prepares for bed. It’s going to be amazing and, if he can bring up the courage, he might even ask Fili if he would want to marry him.

\---

The front door clicks close and Bilbo blinks, smiling.

Fili must be home.

He glances at the clock and frowns. It’s only fifteen minutes past twelve! What’s Fili doing back, Bilbo wonders. Twenty minutes ago he called to say he was going out for a late night with the guys and now he’s back already? That was just enough time to down a beer and walk back from the bar! 

Not that Bilbo minds, it just makes him wonder if they’ve gotten into an argument or something.

Fili takes a few minutes in the bathroom and then he’s slipping underneath the blankets on his side of the bed.

Bilbo turns around almost immediately and cuddles close to his boyfriend, who wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his hair. “You’re back early.”

Fili chuckles and presses a kiss to Bilbo’s ear. “You mind?”

Bilbo hums happily. “Not at all. Just hadn’t expected you for another few hours.”

“Yeah, I know.” Fili weaves his fingers through Bilbo’s curls. “I just changed my mind after I called you, you know? Just felt like spending the night with you instead.”

Bilbo giggles in that cute way that always makes Fili’s heart flutter. “Really?” He then presses a soft kiss to Fili’s lips. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Fili kisses Bilbo then. It’s a bit of a desperate kiss and he clings to Bilbo as he slides their lips together possessively.

Bilbo groans, kissing back although he’s a bit overwhelmed by Fili’s sudden desire. Not that he’s complaining. Oh no! In fact he clings to Fili just as tightly as Fili is clinging to him and when they break apart, they’re both breathless and flushed.

“Come with me next time.” Fili asks, fingers pressing against the nape of Bilbo’s neck.

“I thought that wasn’t allowed.”

Fili huffs and presses a fleeting kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “We’ll make an exception. I’m sure the guys will understand.”


End file.
